ttrmatfandomcom-20200215-history
TTRMAT Wiki:Wiki Regulations
The following outlines regulations for the TTRMAT Wiki, in terms of article creation, article categorization, infoboxes, and user rights. By contributing to this wiki, you automatically agree to the following rules, regulations, and policies. Overview This wiki was designed by and for members of the TTRMAT gaming clan. While independent of the clan itself, it should be noted that outside users on this wiki may have their edits discarded if the information added or deleted is deemed as unnecessary, incorrect, or disregards our further policies. Registered users of this wiki may edit as they so please; however, you are asked to refrain from the following: Refrain from *Inappropriate avatars, images, video, or other media. *Excessive cursing, defined as repeatedly using words that some may find offensive. *Disrespecting administrators, bureaucrats, and content moderators of this wiki. *Editing someone's character page without their permission. *Trolling. If found performing one of the actions mentioned above, any articles associated with your misbehavior may be protected, your edits undone, and your editing permissions revoked. Further infractions may result in a ban. Furthermore, all users of this wiki are asked to promote the following: Promote *Respect toward all users. *Good faith, defined as looking at someone's contribution as an advantage, not a drawback. *Honesty. *Fun. This wiki was made for community contribution and certain degrees of fandom. It should also be noted that all of TTRMAT's clan rules automatically apply to its members of this wiki. Article creation In short, the creation of all articles, characters, outfits/guilds, events, ranks, or other articles, must have some sort of connection to the TTRMAT clan. For example, if TMAT does combined ops with another outfit regularly, that would justify an article being created for that outfit. Character articles should only be created for characters that are currently in TTRMAT, have previously been in TTRMAT, or have significantly contributed to the clan's development or other aspects. Event articles should only be created if TTRMAT or its divisions officially took part in them. Article deletion Articles may only be deleted by an administrator if the article is unrelated to the TTRMAT clan. The exception to this are rank pages which may be deleted if TTRMAT's ranking system is reformed. If a rank is removed from the clan, but the ranking system is not reformed, then retired ranks should go in the Former Ranks category. Guild/outfit pages, lists of titled positions of a division, and player pages of that division, however, SHALL NOT be deleted! These pages shall remain up for the purposes of historical documentation and for TTRMAT's records. Article categorization Categories on the TTRMAT Wiki stem from the main TTRMAT Wiki category. Articles should be added to the appropriate categories based on what currently applies to them. For instance, if a character in TTRMAT is promoted from an enlisted member to an officer, then their categories should change. All events should go in the Events category. All outfits should go in the Outfits category. All guilds should go in the Guilds category. The TTRMAT clan page itself, should also go in the TTRMAT Wiki main category. Bias Bias, defined as prejudice in favor or against a person, place, thing, or idea, is not tolerated on this wiki. This includes all information presented in each article. All articles should be neutral and shall not discuss controversial matters such as religion, politics, or other personal information. Player articles will be limited in discussing personal matters. Clan, outfit, guild, and event articles shall not discuss tactics or other vital information necessary to the functions of said entity. Infoboxes Infoboxes are designed to spruce up articles, making them more appealing. Unless you have much experience with Wikia's syntax, as it uses a mixture of HTML, CSS, and its own code, you may require the assistance of an administrator to help you. Infoboxes should also contain factual information and are not meant for trolling, fandom, or displaying false information. Player Infoboxes All information in Player Infoboxes should be filled in as accurately as possible. Only titled positions held in the TTRMAT clan or associated guilds/clans should be displayed in this infobox. Other members of the TTRMAT clan should only complete the sections under the "Player details" infobox subheading. Commission The commission of a player, as defined on the TTRMAT Wiki, is "the office or position of authority in which that player currently holds." In real-world politics this is defined as incumbency. For example, D3lta0ak was the commissioned CO of TTRMAT, but on August 23, 2017 when he stepped down, GunGood became the commissioned CO. Commissioned players in any office should receive the Commissioned template in the commission parameter of their infobox so that the "Commissioned" banner displays below the title of the office they are holding. Office order The order in which a player's offices or positions should be displayed in their infobox is based first on rank (if one office is above another in the chain-of-command), appointment (if the player is currently set to take an office), commission (if the player currently holds that office), then by date (the time and date they assumed that office), and finally by establishment (if the office is abolished or not). It should be noted that the office order outlined above only applies to TTRMAT offices. If a former TTRMAT High Command officer obtains a notable position in a different clan that is associated with TTRMAT, then their position/office should go beneath all of their TTRMAT offices in their infobox, regardless of the rules for office order mentioned above. Designated or elected positions If a player has been either designated or elected to take, and will presumably take, a specific office on a specified future date, they are considered the office-designate (if designated) or office-elect (if elected) to take that position. For example, if a current XO of TTRMAT has been elected to the position of CO of TTRMAT in some capacity, then he/she will be referred to as the "CO-Elect of TTRMAT" until he/she takes office. In conjunction, that person shall be succeeded as XO by the senior-most Division Commander in the TTRMAT clan (This is in accordance to the TTRMAT Line of Succession). This Division Commander will be referred to as "XO-Designate of TTRMAT" until they take office. They are considered a "designate" because they were not elected to take that position, but rather, they fall into that position according to the line of succession. The line of succession would fall next to the senior-most Officer-in-Charge (OIC) of the division in which the XO-Designate presides over. In ranks below XOs of TTRMAT, the term "Designate" or "Elect" (depending on the means of promotion) shall appear in small, non-italics font in the office tag below the title of the office which they were designated or elected to take. Note that if a player is instantly promoted to any position of the clan, then they are not considered an ''-Elect'' or ''-Designate'' since they are not about to take an office, but became commissioned on their promotion. Acting positions Acting positions held by players should only be displayed when the officer in question will be unable to perform his/her duties for the time period of one week or more. During that time, all acting officers shall receive said role in their infobox. The term "Acting" shall appear in non-italics in the office tag below the title of the office in which they are acting in. In addition, the officer in question WILL NOT be considered non-commissioned and WILL NOT receive who succeeded them or preceded them as Acting in their infobox. If a player is promoted (by any means) to the same position which they acted in before, then the word "Acting" shall be removed from the office tag and the dates during which the player acted in that office will be put in small text and parentheses below the "Assumed-" or "In office" label. The word "Acting:" including the colon will appear in bold immediately following the opening parenthesis and followed by a space before the date(s) during which the player acted in that position. Also, if someone is currently holding a position also occupied by another person who is currently commissioned, then the other person in that position WILL NOT display the current Acting officer in their infobox; however, the Acting officer will receive the person whom they are serving with in their infobox. Note that if a Division Commander abruptly steps down from his/her position, then the senior-most Officer-in-Charge (OIC) in that division immediately begins acting as Division Commander until they agree to become the next Division Commander. They may also appoint someone else to Division Commander, with the consensus and approval of TTRMAT High Command. Also, if they are acting as Division Commander for less than one week and the next Division Commander is picked and in office within those six days, then the position of "Acting" shall be removed from the Officer-in-Charge's infobox. Prefixes Prefixes should only go on player infoboxes whose players are currently in TTRMAT. The prefix should display the player's current rank in the clan by the rank's abbreviation. If a player leaves TTRMAT, then the prefix in front of their name goes away. Player details The information displayed under the "Player details" section of the infobox should be filled out for all player articles on this wiki. If a player does not hold an office in TTRMAT, then this section should still be filled out. Former players rejoining the clan If a former member of TTRMAT decides to rejoin the clan, then the "Left on" date displayed under "Player details" will be removed and the "Joined on" date will be updated with the latest possible information. Office Infoboxes All information in Office Infoboxes should be filled in as accurately as possible. This infobox should be applied to all articles related to listed offices in TTRMAT, including former offices. Commissioned and Since The "commissioned" and "since" attributes should be filled with the officer currently in office and the date upon which they took office respectively. If the office is still currently implemented in TTRMAT, but there is currently no one occupying the office, then the "commissioned" and "since" attributes should be filled with the word "Vacant" in italics and the date upon which the office became vacant respectively. If the office has been abolished, then neither the "commissioned" nor "since" attributes need filling, as they will automatically read "None" and "Since position abolished" respectively. Member and Appointer The "member" and "appointer" attributes need not reflect the current status of the person occupying the position of the office. Rather, they are based on the ideal status of the person occupying the position of the office. For example, if a Discord Head of Staff was designated to that position by a Division Commander, the Division Commander need not be listed in the "appointer" attribute since that is not traditionally how the chain-of-command works. First and Last The "first" and "last" attributes should display the persons who were first in that office and the last in that office respectively. Note that the "last" attribute will only be filled in if the office was abolished out of TTRMAT. The former is also true of the "abolished" attribute. Abolished offices If an office that was previously abolished is brought back under the same name and same structure, then the time during which the office was considered "abolished" is now a vacant period. The infobox should reflect this. The "last" and "abolished" attributes should be erased, and the infobox should be updated with the most accurate and updated information. Clan, Guild, Outfit, and Division Infoboxes All information in Clan, Guild, Outfit, and Division Infoboxes should be filled in as accurately as possible. If a field is unknown, then it should be left blank. Division Infoboxes should only be applied to TTRMAT's divisions. Event Infoboxes All information in Event Infoboxes should be filled in as accurately as possible. If a field is unknown, then it should be left blank. List articles In articles using a table to display lists (offices, former offices, or events), the tables should be structured in a particular way. Lists of current and former offices When listing current or former TTRMAT offices in a table, the table should always have at least four columns. Going from left to right, the first column should display the number of the officer, the second column should display the name of the officer, the third column should display the term of the officer, and the fourth column should display the COs, XOs, or DCs under which the officer has served. Sometimes, however, officer lists may contain another column (such as "notes," or "reason for leaving") to provide more context to the article. Numbering When numbering a officer in an office list, it is important to note that Acting officers are NOT numbered. Instead, their number box should display "Acting" in italics in the table. If an officer serves two separate terms in the same office, and if the office was vacant or only Acting officers filled the position between the officer's terms, then they are still the same numbered officer as they were for their previous term. Their number shall go in parenthesis and in small font. COs, XOs, or DCs The following are the guidelines on whether to display the COs, XOs, or DCs under which a listed officer has served in the fourth column of the table: * If the officers being listed are COs of TTRMAT, then the fourth column should display their XOs. * If the officers being listed are XOs, Division Commanders, or DC equivalents, then the fourth column should display their COs. * If the officers being listed are part of a particular division and are not Division Commanders or DC equivalents, then the fourth column should display their DC. Notes or Reasons for Leaving Sometimes, article lists will have one of these two headings as a column. In this case, all information should be filled in as accurately as possible. If there is no additional information to display, then it should be left blank. Vacant offices An office is considered vacant when it is a current office in TTRMAT, but there is no commissioned officer occupying it. In which case, the number and officer columns should be merged with a colspan. Remember that if an office was previously abolished but is brought back under the same name and same structure, the time during which the office was considered "abolished" is considered a vacant period, during which the text displayed in the colspan should be "Office not in use." The table of listed officers should reflect that accordingly. Lists of events When listing events TTRMAT or its division have participated in, the table should always display at least six columns. Going from left to right, the first column should display the number of the event, the second column should display the name of the event, the third column should display the date of the event, the fourth column should display the type of event, the fifth column should display the combatants of the event, and the sixth column should display the outcome (victor) of the event. If the event has not taken place yet, then "TBD" (To be determined) should be displayed, in italics, under all columns which it applies to. If an event has taken place, but a value is still unknown, then "N/A" (Not available or Not applicable) should be displayed under all columns which it applies to. User rights Because this wiki was created and is maintained by TTRMAT, all members of TTRMAT automatically have certain immediate rights on this wiki that other users do not. Also, certain members of TTRMAT High Command may have administrative or bureaucratic permissions. Other members of the clan may be content moderators to assist and maintain the development of the wiki. Further questions If you have further questions or need help, you may contact an administrator or bureaucrat for assistance via their Message Wall. Happy editing and remember to have fun! Category:Regulations